


Invitation

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: The Fairy MOD-Father [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Drama, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Matchmaker Harry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: In which Hannibal and Will are invited to have their futures read for them while on the run, and Master Black manages to get the ball rolling.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first in a long series surrounding Master of Death Harry Potter dimension hopping. Most will be him getting my OTPs together. I needed this, so I'm doing it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

**~.O.~**

* * *

They were in Barbados when they met him. It had been a small vacation of sorts while still on the run. Hannibal insisted on the Caribbean and Will didn’t care so long as it wasn’t Italy again.

Walking along the stalls in a local market was where they found him. He was different off the bat, because he obviously wasn’t local but didn’t look like a tourist.

He had a small table set up and a few silks of varying color haphazardly acting as tablecloths. There was a crystal ball in the center, a stack of red and gold tarot cards to the left of it, and a collection of crystals of varying sizes and colors on the other side.

A small sign on the ground simply said **[Master Black]** in green lettering.

He certainly looked the part, clad in some sort of grey material unfamiliar to either man. It had a shimmery sort of look about it, and seemed to glitter in the corner of the eye but not when one looked directly at it. Small triangles bearing bisected circles within, adorned the fabric. Like dozens of eyes ever watchful.

The man’s pale arms were visible, along with his thin neck and head of dark, messy hair. Green eyes unlike anything Will had ever seen before stared out at the crowds of people. Hanging from his left earlobe was the same symbol that was on his clothing.

Will had noticed him immediately of course, and watched as the man beckoned people to his table and asked them questions. Some stayed to get their palms read and would leave looking shocked. Others would scoff and walk away. And yet the man never looked anything but serene.

Hannibal hadn’t seemed interested until the man specifically called them out when they were passing him.

“Cheekbones, Curly-Q, want your palms read?” the man asked flirtatiously, accent revealing him to be English. “Or perhaps a look into the crystal ball? See your future? Your past? All you have to do is ask!”

Now Will had no interest in such things, but Hannibal seemed very much drawn to the table now that ‘_Master Black_’ had his attention. Enough to primly seat himself across from the other man and fold his legs comfortably. He looked out of place with his fine suit clashing with the decor.

“I’ve never seen a crystal ball in person," said Hannibal with obvious interest. "What can you tell me about my past?”

Master Black grinned, and took up the ball in one hand. He motioned for Hannibal to take it. “In your left hand please, with the right atop it. Think of a scene in your childhood and I will describe it as I see it forming in the mist. If you are particularly good at meditation and clearing your mind, this will be easier on all of us. You may close your eyes if you think it’ll help.”

Hannibal's burgundy eyes remained open.

It was a good thing Hannibal had perfect recall. His memory palace would make this easy for him to do.

Will was still skeptical of course, but the confidence of Master Black made him hesitate on calling it all a sham. He was far too calm for someone who might be a liar.

Green stared into the grey mist of the ball. Will could see nothing out of the ordinary, but then again he wasn’t a Seer or anything.

Master Black took a deep breath. “There is a castle,” he began, making Will freeze in place in shock. “Wrought iron gates surround it on all sides. A foreign language resides on the bronze sign. Something Baltic I think. A child no more than five, with blonde curls of gold is attempting to climb the gates. A young boy perhaps ten or so, calls for her to return to the castle before the Count finds them missing and makes them go down the oubliette as punishment?! Was your father mad?”

The entire time, Hannibal’s face had become closed off and his form had become stiff. There was no questioning it. Black had gotten it perfectly correct, otherwise Hannibal wouldn’t have shut down so suddenly. Will didn’t know how to feel about that.

But he _was_ curious now.

Will stepped closer. “Can you look into _my_ past as well?”

Black gestured for Hannibal to hand Will the ball, and took a deep breath to steady himself.

He chose a rare, good memory from his own childhood. One in which his father had been alive and healthy and they hadn’t been so poor and wanting for basic necessities.

“I see a boy sitting on his father’s shoulders while his father stands thigh deep in a river. He holds a fishing pole and is telling his son that choosing a good name for the fish is important.”

Oh God.

“There is a rusty horse trough on the bank, filled with several fish already, and an old, faded orange Chevy parked not afar off. The sun is high above them and there isn’t a cloud in the bright blue sky. The boy is missing his front teeth and says he can’t wait for his adult teeth to come in so eating fish won’t be so awkward anymore. His father’s thick mustache wrinkles as he laughs, and he reaches up to pat his son’s head. You had a nice dad. Cheekbones’ dad could learn a few lessons from him.”

Will and Black pulled away at the same time, Black taking the crystal ball with him.

It was settled. The man had certainly gotten the memory correct, including additional details and dialogue. Hearing it described by another made it feel all the more real to Will. And also made him a bit unnerved.

Black smirked. “Would you be interested in your future?”

Not future_s_?

A delicate hand passed over the ball and Black stared into the mist a final time. “I see a red-haired woman with sharp cheekbones and a cupid’s bow, displayed in a wooden chair, leaning over an old-fashioned typewriter. Her left index finger is placed over the **A** and her left thumb over the **C**. Her right middle touches the **J** and her right fourth touches the** K**. She appears to be typing out a wedding invitation on a postcard from Florence, Italy. The words, _**‘Best Wishes, Hannibal and Will’**_ are at the bottom.

“That’s a lot of effort just for an invite. Even for a friend-turned-enemy who works for the FBI.”

And the trance that had settled around them, broke instantly as cold realization filled both murderers.

Though Will did find himself focusing a bit more on the ‘_wedding invitation_’ from he and Hannibal. As in Hannibal and Will would be getting married? As in Hannibal Love extended far past what Will had actually thought it was?

Before either of them could say anything, Black spoke. “Perhaps this will help you to get on with it. This pussyfooting you’re doing with each other is tiresome to see, and I've only just met you.”

And, as if by real magic, the ball, cards, crystals, sign, silks, and table seemed to disappear. And then Black stood, making his own chair vanish. “It’s been a pleasure, but my work here is done.”

And with that, he was gone as if he never existed. And when Hannibal stood, the chair he’d been seated at vanished as well. And no one around them even acknowledge what had happened. As if they hadn’t even seen Master Black in the first place.

“What the hell?” Will murmured. Did he hallucinate that entire meeting? Was he getting sick again?

Hannibal seemed to be taking it all better as he placed a hand on the small of Will’s back and began leading him away from the market. “We have a wedding to plan, it seems.”

He was gaping. “What? You mean- he was- _huh_?”

“I’ve been longing to, I believe the term it, _‘put a ring on it’_. I had simply lost the nerve to ask, but it seems there was no need for such doubts.”

Will was then escorted back to their hotel where he was given a very thorough, physical example of Hannibal’s hidden desires.

* * *

And on a hill not too far away, a green-eyed man laughed. "Can't believe it took three months for me to finally meet them. An entire dimension and only a pair of dramatic cannibals are the most interesting people here? Weird."

The cloaked figure beside him huffed, the sound almost like the last croak of a dying man. "I don't control the potential that all living beings have. If you want a more interesting world to visit, I have another in mind. In this one, people have superpowers and there are a few beings of note I think you'd like."

The two shared a smirk before vanishing in dual puffs of black smoke, off to find another adventure that was hopefully more interesting than this one.

* * *

**~.O.~**

* * *

**A/N: Finished!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my many other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER HP FICS! ^-^


End file.
